Cartas a una amiga
by karlita-weasley
Summary: Hermione y Ginny son grandes amigas, pero por cosas de la distancia se deben comunicar por cartas ¿Qué secretos esconderán? ¿Estará involucrado Ron? vamos averigualo!


**despues de mucho tiempo sin escribir...aki va un song fic de la cancion Bella TRaicion de Belinda, espero que les guste.**

**todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling.**

**ah!!! toy feliz pq aier fui a la avant premier de Hp y la orden del fenix!**

**saludos bye!**

Cartas a una amiga.

Querida Ginny:

Las cosas han ido de mal en peor…después de todo lo lindo que pasé con tu hermano, parece no decidirse a tomar una decisión con respecto a nosotros, esto me tiene triste por que ya no aguanto más. Siento que no me puedo quedar esperándolo toda mi vida pero todo cambia cuando miro esos ojitos maravillosos… y si…vuelvo a caer.

"_Ya no quiero verlo otra vez,  
mi alma esta partida en dos por ti,  
no me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy,  
dicen que estoy enferma de amor,  
que me levanto  
y vuelvo a caer por ti cada vez que te apareces frente a mi"._

Espero que me puedas responder ya que estar pasando esto lejos de mi mejor amiga es un suplicio!!

Cariños, Hermione.

Herms:

Te cuento que con Harry las cosas funcionan de maravilla. Con respecto a Ron, Harry me dice que le habla mucho de ti y se ve que te quiere mucho pero conoció a otra chica que es tu polo opuesto…se que esta noticia no es de las que esperas recibir pero creo que como tu amiga debo ser sincera verdad?. Por ahora te aconsejo que sigas con tu vida aunque tu corazón está destrozado, tarde o temprano habrá un hombre que te merezca querida amiga, confía que será así.

Abrazos Gin.

Amiga:

¡¿qué pasó?! Cuando recibí tu carta casi me desmayo…otra chica??? No lo entiendo si fue hace una semana que yo hablé con el…y parecía muy seguro de lo que sentía…será por que le dije que me gustaba un niño? PERO SI ERA EL! Oh! Gin creo que cometí el peor error de mi vida…¿habrá tiempo de corregir mi error o será muy tarde¿Qué pasa si le aclaro todo de una buena vez?...no puedo perderlo…JURO QUE HARÉ ALGO PARA RECUPERARLO!!

" _porque sin ti no hay camino  
ni destino estoy perdida,  
porque sin ti no me importan los  
minutos ni los días,  
porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame,  
de esta bella traición que mato mi ilusión"  
_

Tu amiga, Hermione.

Hermi: Creo que efectivamente el "inteligente" de mi hermano creyó que te gustaba otro…pero amiga me apena contarte que con la nueva chica están comenzando algo…creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer como te dije en una de mis cartas es seguir adelante aunque te cueste…Hermione aunque el se haya confundido con este cuento que armaste nunca se atrevió a demostrarte lo que sentía…siempre me pregunto que vio el sombrero seleccionador en mi hermano que lo destinó a Gryffindor, si hubiera sido valiente ahora estarías con el. Perdón si estoy siendo muy dura contigo pero necesito que me entiendas que quiero lo mejor para ti.

Deseándote lo mejor tu amiga, Gin.

Ginny:

La verdad fuiste muy dura conmigo, no creo que sea correcto que llames a tu hermano cobarde, tal vez su valentía va más allá de grandes hazañas…tal vez necesite más tiempo. Pero te prometo que no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así…cada día que pasa es uno más sin tu hermano y eso me está matando. Tengo más que claro, y en eso concuerdo contigo amiga mía, que voy a seguir adelante aunque mi corazón esté unido a Ron…desde hoy no lo buscaré más…y lo que juré en algún momento (eso de haría algo para recuperarlo) no me interesa…por que sé que si el hubiera querido hoy estaría viviendo la historia más bella de mi vida…amiga mía no te sorprendas si vez esta carta mojada…son las lagrimas que caen…pero la decisión ya está tomada.

"_Perdona si me olvido de ti ,  
lo siento si agote la ilusión,  
no me importa el juramento que te di,  
me dicen que todo termino,  
que solo eres una canción de ayer,  
un suspiro que en el aire se quedo"__  
__Donde estarás cuando mis labios te buscan?  
y donde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?  
Fuiste mi bella traición!!_

Saludos a Harry…Hermione G.

Hermione.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tú última carta, quiero que sepas que necesito que vengas a la Madriguera…tengo algo que contarte pero es mejor que sea personalmente…han autorizado un traslador fuera de tu casa…por favor! Cuanto antes mejor.

Saludos cordiales Ginebra W.

N/A **Al leer esta carta Hermione quedó atónita, no solo por el hecho de que debía ir con urgencia a la madriguera sino de cómo su amiga se había despedido de ella, en ninguna carta había sucedido eso…era como si la última carta no la escribió Gin. Pero no era mal momento para ir a la casa de los Weasley así es que se vistió y se fue.**

Tiempo después….

Gin:

Amiga estoy realmente feliz!!! La carta que supuestamente tú me enviaste era de Ron!! Si! Mi amado Ronald Weasley. Cuando llegué a la madriguera estaba todo hermosamente adornado y de la nada apareció…me pidió mil disculpas por el mal entendido de la "otra" solo era la hermana de Luna que le pidió ayuda con un ajedrez mágico y cuando Ron le estaba ayudando tu los viste juntos… Después de eso me dijo que yo era la persona que el quería, la mujer que siempre buscó, YO!!! no es genial??. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca sin el yo estoy perdida.

_"porque sin ti no hay camino  
ni destino estoy perdida,  
porque sin ti no me importan los  
minutos ni los días,  
porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame"_

PD: viste que no es un cobarde??

Cariños, Hermione.

Cuando Hermione iba a enviar la carta por medio de una lechuza, llegó Ron al escritorio y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces?-

- escribía una carta a Gin- respondió Hermione.

- pues entonces no la envíes aún- dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica

- Por que te tengo que preguntar algo…y sea cual sea la respuesta supongo que se lo contarás a mi hermana- señaló Ron con suspicacia.

- y qué me tienes que preguntar?- dijo Hermione cada vez más intrigada.

- bueno, aquí vamos- Dijo un Ron nervioso- quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? No te escuché nada-

- otra vez…emmmm QUIERES SER MI NOVIA??- dijo Ron sin pensarlo más.

- no hay otra cosa que quiera más en el mundo- respondió Hermione-

- entonces si?- preguntó Ron.

Hermione asintió…y se dieron un beso que incluía cariño, amor, esperanza, y muchos sentimientos que con este acto cada uno le entregó al otro…

Y finalmente Hermione añadió a la carta:

PD2: ME ACABA DE PEDIR QUE SEA SU NOVIA!!! Y LE DIJE QUE SI!

Cariños "cuñada" jejejeje, Hermione.

FIN!

no te vayas!!!! me dejas un review???


End file.
